


[podfic] Shark Tank

by Rhast



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, Hannibal is Hannibal, Homophobic Language, M/M, Murder Husbands, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Prison Sex, Sadism, Sexual Coercion, Violence, past Alana/Hannibal relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhast/pseuds/Rhast
Summary: Will and Hannibal meet in prison. Hannibal is still the Ripper, Will is still a profiler who had encephalitis. Only now they're cell mates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xzombiexkittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shark Tank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510121) by [xzombiexkittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/pseuds/xzombiexkittenx). 



> This is a podficed work. All warnings, tags, and material is kept exactly as the author wrote it, baring obvious typos. I've added the 'podfic' tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/11/2018
> 
> I've re recorded this chapter, using a new mic set up. The link has been replaced, so if you've never downloaded this, you have the updated version. If you've come back, click the link and re download. You'll get the new version.

WARNING: This is a prison AU, if you didn't noticed the tags. I think I'd just label the entire thing NSFW. There's bad language, bad subject material, pretty much like the tags say. Take it to heart, listen with headphones in public. Unless none of that bothers you, then blast it and introduce new people to Hannibal. 

That said, I love this story. It was the first Hannibal fic I ever read, before I'd even finished the show. (Awful of me, I know. Who reads fic for something they haven't seen or finished? Hint: me.) I've had multiple requests to do this story. Its been awhile since I worked on anything. Took a break after Sounders. But now, summer is over, kiddo is going back to school, so back to me time for podfics. (Still working on re doing Crown of Stars on my own time.)

It is EXTREMELY hard to say 'strip-search' out loud. I have no idea why. 

The audio on this is a little fuzzy and choppy. There was quite a bit of background noise for some reason. I'm hoping next chapter will be better. These chapters are short btw, expect the next one fairly quickly. This first chapter clocks in under 8 minutes. EDIT: This sentence is no longer accurate, since I've re recorded, but I want to leave it here, as....history?! I dunno. 

Like my other podfics, when this one is finished, I'll create a compiled audio file of the entire story, and post the link here, and in the very last chapter, for anyone who likes their stories that way. (Wooh run on sentence) 

Like always, kudos and comments are LOVED, however, if this is your first introduction to Shark Tank, please please please go leave comments and Kudos on the original work as well. Let Zombie know you love it. 

 

[vers Chapter 1.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2sni357t8g9lbkm/Shark+Tank+01.2.mp3#)

If you'd like to download the entire story in one audio file, then this is the link for you. The full version is all 29 chapters compiled into one track, and it is the re records as well, so no worries. This link is the entire finished story. I'm adding this link to the last chapter as well. This file is a giant 6 hours and 45 minutes. Its a big file. 

[Shark Tank full version](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ce5w4e3i9u504o1/Shark+Tank+Full.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/14/2018
> 
> I've re recorded this chapter, using a new mic set up. The link has been replaced, so if you've never downloaded this, you have the updated version. If you've come back, click the link and re download. You'll get the new version.

BOOM! Chapter 2 out super quickly. Short chapters. Awesome. I think I could do 3 or 4 chapters of this in the time it took to do one of WACoS. Chapter 3 should be out pretty quickly too, but not today. Cant record the gay prison fic about serial killers falling in love while my Grandmother is visiting. 

SUCCESS! xzombiexkittenx gave me permission to record this! I should have just podficced this and posted it months ago. It got their attention. I'm so happy (and very relieved now that I have permission) to record this. 

Also, I'm recording a prison fic, about two gay serial killers falling in love in my very high pitched female voice. It kinda a little ridiculous, but oh well. I'm doing it. 

[vers Chapter 2.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y4i3bkku1v19lzn/Shark+Tank+02.2.mp3#)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/24/2018
> 
> I've re recorded this chapter, using a new mic set up. The link has been replaced, so if you've never downloaded this, you have the updated version. If you've come back, click the link and re download. You'll get the new version.

WARNING: NSFW. We have attempted sexual assault, violence, sexual coercion, sexual content. 

Longer chapter! Clocking in at around 20 minutes. I know I've gotten 3 chapters out fairly quickly, but they're getting longer as we go. I should get one more out within the next week, but then I go camping for a few days before school starts up for my daughter, so if the wait is a bit longer, forgive me please. 

Anthropophagolagnia <\--This word. Yes. That one. Its evil. I'm pretty sure I completely fucked up reading it out loud, but please cut me some slack. Zombie is an amazing writer, who has put words like that, French, Spanish, and I'm sure other languages I'm forgetting into their story, which I must now read out loud and convincingly. Sometime I question if I even speak English when recording these, so I ask for everyone to excuse me. 

There were quite a lot of hard P and S sounds, which I've done my best to equalize and remove, but it's not perfect. 

I LOVE Kudos and comments and critiques! And like always, don't forget to go leave them for Zombie as well.

[vers Chapter 3.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t71zckr0wltl5b1/Shark+Tank+03.2.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meaning of Ça va
> 
> Literally translated, ça va means "it goes." It's an informal expression. You wouldn't ask your boss or a stranger this question. Which makes it very interesting that Hannibal uses it with Will already. 
> 
> Its an inquiry into how you are. In English it would be 'How are you?', or 'Hows it going?' or 'You ok?'  
> Will using it in response would be 'I'm fine' or 'I'm good.' 
> 
> Oui means 'yes' but I'm sure most people know that. 
> 
> I wont be putting blurb's for all the foreign sentences, but ça va is used a few times between Hannibal and Will. It sorta becomes their thing, so I wanted to make this clear. This casual sentence becomes something rather intimate and tender between the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/30/2018 
> 
> I've re recorded this chapter, using a new mic set up. The link has been replaced, so if you've never downloaded this, you have the updated version. If you've come back, click the link and re download. You'll get the new version.

Warnings: NSFW: Sexual content, can be read as dubious consent.

The French - So, I took French in High School, which was a hot 10+ years ago. I also enjoy French music, but I'm in NO WAY fluent in French. I will do my absolute best to read the French (and any other languages) correctly and naturally, but I need you guys to cut me a bit of slack here please. I will be reading the languages as they are written, so if it's wrong, I wont be correcting it, because I'm not going to know its wrong. Normally I'd say please drop a comment if its wrong, and I'll fix it, but honestly, I doubt I will in this situation. Also, my voice changes a bit when reading a foreign (for me) language, not really anything I can do about it. I hope it isn't too jarring. 

Comments, Kudos, and criticism is, as always, amazing! Please leave em here, and over for Zombie. 

Next chapter will be out sometime next week, I have a camping trip. Who knows if that's gonna happen, since it's been raining and storming non stop, but I'm hopeful. 

[vers Chapter 4.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bxh4b394hdeihv5/Shark+Tank+04.2.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu aurais préféré que je ne te suce pas? - Would you have preferred that I don't suck you?
> 
> Sadly, I can now say this sentence pretty easily, without much thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/30/2018 
> 
> I've re recorded this chapter, using a new mic set up. The link has been replaced, so if you've never downloaded this, you have the updated version. If you've come back, click the link and re download. You'll get the new version.

I HAD A REALLY GOOD MEME FOR THIS CHAPTER! But the image kept coming as broken, and I was too lazy to figure it out. So instead you just get a link to it. I thought it was funny. Don't judge me.

[Meme?](http://s952.photobucket.com/user/AJKirchner88/media/8a7750a7aefc4fae6131c0509ed90d90_1.jpg.html)

I enjoyed doing this chapter, even though the French is making me nervous and twitchy. Uploads will probably slow down to my 'standard' once a week. I work now. Its weird. Summers over, so the kiddo is back in school, which is AWESOME! God I love school now. Sorry for the really short blurb, I just honestly don't have anything fun to talk about. 

Comments, kudos, and critiques are always loved and appreciated. And like always make sure you pop over to leave comments for Zombie! 

[vers Chapter 05.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ul3icx94dy9hdpp/Shark+Tank+05.2.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/26/2018
> 
> I've re recorded this chapter, using a new mic set up. The link has been replaced, so if you've never downloaded this, you have the updated version. If you've come back, click the link and re download. You'll get the new version.

New chapter! Its a short one, and it should have come out sooner, but as I was editing it, I realized it was an absolutely horrible recording. Tons of background noise, poor pacing in the reading, I had to stop and get up several times, causing my voice to change pitch many times. Awful. So, I re recorded it. It turned out MUCH better, and I'm much happier with it. 

I found a phonetic recording for Vincas Krėvė-Mickevičius, so I'm confident I've said that right. Dainavos šalies senų žmonių padavimai on the other hand, I could not find ANYWHERE for ANY of the words, so I guessed to the best of my ability. I hope its close enough. Mictecacihuatl and Mictlantecuhtli have a different pronunciation depending on the language. I went with the Spanish way of saying it over the Aztec, since Duct Tape speaks Spanish. 

My bookmarks page says I have visited Shark Tank 135 times. Crazy, but I've read this story so many times. Also, my bookmarks in general have risen over 200 which is insane, and almost 50 of them are Hannibal alone. So, if you ever need a new Hannibal story to read, I guess check out my bookmarks? Someday I'll podfic another fandom. I swear I read things other than Hannibal. 

Future updates are going to be sporadic. I SHOULD, barring emergencies, get at least one a week out, but they might come faster. 

Comments, kudos and critiques are always looked forward to. Please don't forget to leave comments over for Zombie. I'm sure they love getting them too. 

[Chapter 6.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/chry2al69vzulnk/Shark+Tank+06.2.mp3)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12/2/2018 
> 
> I've re recorded this chapter, using a new mic set up. The link has been replaced, so if you've never downloaded this, you have the updated version. If you've come back, click the link and re download. You'll get the new version.

Hey, look, the start of the bit of angst this story has. This chapter has no languages in it other than English, so it was a nice easy one! Yay!

I don't have much to babble about. I've just been settling into my new job. Working again is strange, and I have to re learn to manage my time. I started playing Kingdom Hearts. I haven't played it since it was released, and I bought the PS4 compilation, so my goal is to work through them all before KH3 releases, now that it has an actual release. I also started South Park Stick of Truth. I'm a terrible, horrible, game jumper. I SHOULD play through Tomb Raider, now that the newest one is out. I bought Rise of the Tomb Raider years ago, and just never got around to it. 

I'm also reading a Harry Potter fanfiction right now. I know. Fucking shocking, and I feel like I'm cheating on Hannibal. Its a perfectly lovely story, very well written, but its weird. I used to read HP like I now read Hannibal, so its a weird twist. 

Kudo, comment, critique. Ya'll know the drill. Give zombie their love too please. I'd have nothing to podfic if it wasn't for writers like them. I now have to go get ready for work. Next chapter should be out sometime next week.

[Chapter 7.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ue9c0b8ty1bbflu/Shark+Tank+07.2.mp3)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12/4/2018
> 
> I've re recorded this chapter, using a new mic set up. The link has been replaced, so if you've never downloaded this, you have the updated version. If you've come back, click the link and re download. You'll get the new version.

So, this work thing is weird. I feel like I have no time in my days anymore. I did, however, get a co worker to think I'm insane when I told him Mads does Hannibal better than Anthony Hopkins. He immediately said he now has to watch Hannibal (TV) to prove me wrong. So I take that as a win. Hopkins was an amazing Hannibal, and I didn't think he could be out done either. In the end though I ended up liking Mads a bit better. Either way, no matter how much or little time I now have, you'll always get at least a chapter a week. 

My cellphone was shattered this week by a kid running. It was horrifying and I now feel traumatized. I had to activate my old one, which was fine, there's nothing wrong with my old phone, but still, phones are expensive and I was irritated for a few days. However I took the opportunity to set up my notification sound as Will Pendulum swing, and my ringtone as Love Crime, with my wallpaper being [this](https://www.deviantart.com/evansblack/art/HannibalxWill-MURDER-HUSBANDS-571053435). I have a problem I think. 

Enjoy!

[vers Chapter 8.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/19m4xzsna5u4d5c/Shark+Tank+08.2.mp3)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/4/2018
> 
> I've re recorded this chapter, using a new mic set up. The link has been replaced, so if you've never downloaded this, you have the updated version. If you've come back, click the link and re download. You'll get the new version.

So, this chapter should have come out yesterday. I had it all planned out. I worked 11 to 5, so there was PLENTY of time to finish editing, and upload it. But then, my co worker calls me at 6am and asks if I can cover lol. So instead I worked 7 to 5, wanted to fall asleep standing, and didn't get to editing ANYTHING. I full expect a good raise at my six month review. 

Also, its SO COLD TODAY. OMG I'm not READY FOR WINTER!

WARNING: This chapter is just one big NSFW sex scene, with a tiny bit of character development at the end. Fair warning, and I hope you all enjoy me saying words like 'dick' and 'cock' out loud. 

Thanks for all the kudos and comments, I love them all and look forward to them. Please dont forget comments and love for zombie too!

[vers Chapter 9.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lvxkd2a25lju3u3/Shark+Tank+09.2.mp3)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/5/2018
> 
> I've re recorded this chapter, using a new mic set up. The link has been replaced, so if you've never downloaded this, you have the updated version. If you've come back, click the link and re download. You'll get the new version.
> 
> This is the last re record.

I'm sorry this is a bit late. I could go on a ridiculous rant about how work sucked this week, but I wont bore you with that. Work sucked. The end. Inameitlater sent me a link to someones twitter about my WKaDLN work, which was awesome and sent me into fits of embarrassment. 

I'm....not a huge fan of this chapter? Its good, and kinda needed, but just not very fun to record. The mess hall part was fun, but Alana shows up, and I don't like her, ever, so meh. Also, shes kinda....ya know....rude? in this chapter. I am looking forward to Chapter 11, although I get to read in Spanish, which I'm not as familiar with, but I look forward to it. 

Thank you to everyone who comments and kudos. I love you all! Any mistakes are probably mine, and not zombies. Pop over to their story and leave chapter reviews too!

 

[vers Chapter 10.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iyvatzs7bt215l7/Shark+Tank+10.2.mp3)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT?
> 
> So, remember the job I complained about last chapter? Well it has perks. Like paychecks. Paychecks that allowed me to buy a new mic set up. (and a pop guard, omg amazing) So PLEASE, I'd really like to know what everyone thinks of it. My voice sounds much different, but the audio should be clearer, and it SHOULD be MUCH easier to keep the volume and sound consistent. If this way is considered better, then I'll swap to this, and re do the first 10 chapters on my own time. If you guys liked it better the other way, I can go back to that no problem for the rest of this story. 
> 
> I don't normally ask for reviews, but in this case, I'd really appreciate the feedback. This is something that I really enjoy doing, and I'd like to continue improving. Any comments or suggestions are always appreciated.

This chapter came quick for you guys! Gratz! (This is my day off this week, that's why. I also haven't been covering everyday, and going in on my days off.) I speak Spanish in this one! I hope I pronounced everything correctly, but I think I still put a frenchish reflection on it? Lol, I can't help that. 

I like this chapter, it was...soft. And just, I guess I want to say snuggly? They have a few moments of intimacy that I really enjoy. And we also learn a bit more of Hannibal's backstory. And now I have to go study for a test. 

[Chapter 11](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dy0jy4g351b3y5b/Shark+Tank+11.mp3#)


	12. Chapter 12

Look at me, updating at night. Weird. Get ready for rapid fire updating. I'm off tomorrow, work Friday, then I'm off till Tuesday!!!! Its like a mini vacation! 

All Spanish in here is read to the bestest of my ability, I hope google translate is trustworthy. (yeah right) I really like this chapter though; I enjoy Duct Tape/the Latinos as characters. 

Personal: I just bought Octopath Traveler for the Switch, and I'm LOVING it. Great rpg, feels very SNES Final Fantasy. 

Let me know of any mistakes. Let me know how you're liking the audio, and tell me if it's too loud/too quiet ect.  
Thanks for all the downloads, reviews, and kudos! Don't forget to give your love to Zombie too!

[Chapter 12](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g5w3tigyvw5w21p/Shark+Tank+12.mp3#)


	13. Chapter 13

So, I love this chapter. It has Will being a bad ass, it has a REALLY amazing conversation with Zee, it has Katz being hilarious, and Hannibal being a closet sweetheart. So much good stuff in this chapter. Also, Alana was acceptable in this one, so that's good too. The end of the first 'arch' in this story is coming to a close. I kinda break this story up in my head into 3 parts. I'm gonna get chapter 14 out today too. Star was looking forward to it. Thought it was this chapter, unfortunately, so I can't disappoint them. Also, I'm home alone all day, so why the hell not. 

I have donuts for breakfast today, which is amazing. I'm so freaking excited. Also, I pretty much bullied a co worker into watching Hannibal. I forced the first season into his hands lol. Don't look at me like that, he loves the Silence of the Lambs, and is in denial that Mads might do it better. (I love Hopkins, but Mads Hannibal is my favorite) I can not wait to laugh at him when he admits to me being right. 

[Chapter 13](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i3ervxzwkm5t7gp/Shark+Tank+13.mp3#)


	14. Chapter 14

Wooh, this is a good chapter. Hannibal's line at the end always makes me think of Bedelia's 'You stupid, twitchy little man' line from Season 3. I wonder if Zombie intended that? 

I have to finish recording a bit of With a Crown of Stars first, but its possible I'll get a 3rd of this out today. If I don't though, and my throat goes, then apologies. Another chapter will definitely come out by this Friday. 

[Chapter 14](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tvkz3vpyetighex/Shark+Tank+14.mp3#)


	15. Chapter 15

I really really like this chapter. It has some really nice 'serial killer' fluffiness. At the same time, it has some tender angst, and I swear, I did NOT tear up reading this out loud. Nope. God, Hannibal fanfiction makes me teary so easily. 

On a personal note, I have a GIANT bruise on my leg, and no idea how it happened. I feel like I should have felt it. I'm also gonna try to get another re record out pretty quick here. I've re released Ch 1 and 2 already. Normally I would record chapters before work, but I've been starting so early that I have to do it afterwards. 

Thank you to everyone for all your kudos and comments. They always make me happy when I wake up to them. Nice way to start the day. Don't forget to leave Zombie comments and kudos too!

[Chapter 15](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lt0jk6muihpiiff/Shark+Tank+15.mp3)


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter was awful. I'm pretty sure you can hear where I started crying, cause I'm just ridiculously pathetic when it comes to these two. I hate this 'arc' of the story. Its so stupidly sad. By this chapter I just want Will to stay in prison. Zombie does a REALLY EXCELLENT job writing the 'culture' shock of getting back into the real world too. Hannibal's letter at the end, I agree with Will, hes a fucking prick. The recording of this chapter was odd. It sounded....echoy? Next chapter has Bedelia! (I love reading her. I love to hate her in most stories to be honest.)

Editing/Uploading news: I have Chapter 1 - 5 re recorded and uploaded, so if anyone wants those, you can go back to those chapters and get the 'new' shinier versions. I have Chapter 17 recorded, but not edited. I'd like to have that up tomorrow morning ish. After that, I gotta record more. With a Crown of Stars has 2 chapters finished, but I wont be uploading those until I can do it all at once. Its such a HUGE change that I'm gonna put in an extra chapter with all the edits. I've recorded a one shot today, of a story recommended and requested by Denise+Bister. I got Jades permission to podfic it, and as soon as I edit it, it'll be up. They have it tagged 'happy ending' but I think that's more up to interpretation.

Many thanks, like always, for all kudos and comments. I really do love them. Special thanks to Elemental, who is the bestest; and Denise+Blister for their recommendation. 

[Chapter 16](http://www.mediafire.com/file/77ezmdrj5pgzs43/Shark+Tank+16.mp3)


	17. Chapter 17

Well, I got this out quickly. I figured I might as well edit it, since I've had it recorded for a while now. Another really sad chapter for me. Damn that letter. Its ridiculous, and so Hannibal, but its so beautiful. Enjoy the double upload!

I need a new NaruSasu fiction to read. Or a Drarry. I miss those.

[Chapter 17](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rjj3pyc9dc8kgaj/Shark+Tank+17.mp3)


	18. Chapter 18

I feel I've been on a roll lately. The chapters are coming out and being edited so quickly. I snicker every time Will says 'prison wife.' I also really enjoy voicing Bedelia, (even though I normally hate her and always enjoy Will and Hannibal eating her) even if my voice is much higher pitched than her. Its fun, putting on a haunty face and speaking for her. 

Chapter 19 is already recorded and half edited as well, that should come out tomorrow at some point. I'm starting to get sad, we're in the downward arc of the story. Chapter 20 always feels like the beginning of the end. 

I've had some awesome news, so I've been in a great mood. I DID get drunk the other night and impulse buy two figures (I collect figures) One from Chobits and one of Sailor Venus. Don't judge me. They'll look awesome next to my Levi, Sylvanas, and Shinji/Kaworu. I also have a Sarah Kerrigan one, but shes big and up on a higher shelf. 

Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I ALWAYS love them.

[Chapter 18](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z9bjzjl0wjal9za/Shark+Tank+18.mp3)


	19. Chapter 19

GOOD MORNING!!

Daylight savings gave me a whole extra hour before work, so I decided to edit this chapter. Its one of my favorites. (I feel I say that every chapter) The trial was fun to record. Will doing his 'mind reading' thing is always amazing. His description of how Hannibal thinks to the jury is amazing. And it also has angst in here. This whole chapter is just amazing.

We are now, officially, in the downward arch of the story. No ones in prison anymore, and Wills life must go on. I'm soooo ridiculously excited to record the rest of this. I also have a few chapters left to re record, and I've been SUPER lazy about With a Crown of Stars, so I really must get on with that. I have PLANS damn it!!! But WACoS deserves its 'upgrade' first. 

I look forward to all your kudos, and I know Zombie does as well!

[Chapter 19](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cy8bzeftscck9z9/Shark+Tank+19.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À la prochaine - See you
> 
> Jusqu'à ce que nous nous reverrons, mon amour - Until we meet again, my love


	20. Chapter 20

God damn this week went so fast! I looked at my calendar and was shocked to see it was already Thursday. I did have a good week though. Saw a friend I haven't seen in FOREVER, and badgered him into watching the first 2 episodes of Hannibal. Not sure hes sold on it though. That's ok, hes an idiot. It's supposed to snow tonight, which is just awful. I'm really not ready for snow. I managed to read some Teen Wolf fanfiction, which isn't QUITE what I meant when I said I needed to read some older fandom's but oh well. OH! I read an Attack on Titan one too, but SOOOO many of those are AU, and while that ok once in a while, I like cannon stories. Its why I have so much trouble finding good Supernatural fanfiction. Most Destiel is AU settings like High School or ABO, ect. 

I like this chapter. It had a lot sharp sentences, which is why it sounds kinda choppy. 'Blah blah' stop. 'Blah blah' stop. Its like that on purpose though. Kinda like Will's living his life in bullet points. I think it broadcasts his loneliness well. Also, there's a fight, which I enjoyed. 

Enjoy! Kudo, comment, and all that jazz. Give love and comments over to Zombie too. 

[Chapter 20](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gf1j03bvcvb6qqk/Shark+Tank+20.mp3)


	21. Chapter 21

There's not much to say about this chapter, other than that the end of this chapter makes me so sad. Poor Will. I wanna hug him sooooo much. I do like that it incorporates cannon injuries into the story very well. I miss Hannibal though, cant wait for him to come back into the story. 

I was informed that the re record of Chapter 5 wasn't working, I fixed that. Thank you reviewer! I'm releasing this on Wed, cause I've been opening at work all week and I'm TIRED. I was afraid I would forget and all of a sudden it would be Friday or Saturday. 

Detective Pikachu freaked me out, but then I got all excited after the trailer. I'm now torn 50/50 on it, but I'm assuming its going to be terrible. 

[Chapter 21](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tbjb6ulm9ai11ik/Shark+Tank+21.mp3)


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter is great. I dunno why. Its kind of a bridge chapter between one 'arc' to the next. Kayla is great, and I remember dumb teenage girls like her. Will completely not understanding her is hilarious. I remember the first time I read this, I was just so happy at the end. Obviously, I'm sure everyone knows what happens in the next chapter, which is going to be just so much fun to edit.

So I'm in the middle of knitting xmas gifts for my niece and nephew. I'm knitting them a stuffed toy each and it's going so ridiculously well. Normally the first time I do a pattern or learn something new or turns out really really messy. Meaning I'm super happy. I also found an AMAZING whiskey set for my friend but man I spoil him. I bought myself a very nice robot vacuum. I'll let you know if it actually works. 

So I have a weird, personal, pet peeve in fanfiction. The hyphenated name. I hate it. It always sounds so cheesy. This comment has nothing to do with this story. It being in a fic won't change how I feel about the story, but really, William Lecter is perfectly fine. No need to Lecter-Graham. I've read exactly ONE Hannigraham fic where Will just took Hannibals name, and every time he introduced himself as William Lecter it gave me LIFE. I get it, neither is a 'girl' so they shouldn't have to give up their name, but man it sounds dumb. This rant brought to you by a Naruto fanfiction, and their Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha-Uzumaki name that sounds dumb. Rant done.

Thank you for all the kudos and comments! Make sure you let Zombie know what you thought of this chapter. 

[Chapter 22](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iq1j2d9bvm81a21/Shark+Tank+22.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, mon cheri. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? - Oh, my darling. What did they do to you?


	23. Chapter 23

So, I'm not sure if Zombie knows that the average size of a man is about 4 inches. I just REFUSE to believe that Will is only 4 ish inches lol. I'm chalking this up to WILL being dumb and not knowing that. 

I....don't like this chapter. Its very good, and very realistic; but its also pretty much just awkward, bad, forced sex. Not rapey forced, but kind of like, a chore forced. It fits very very well in the story. It seems like something Hannibal would want to do for Will, but reading it, and then editing it was just weird and awkward for me. 

I bought a new mouse a week ago; a wireless one; because my old mmo mouse took a shit. Its very nice, and I like it a lot, but it died in the middle of editing. Annoying. 

I'm putting the french translations in the notes section, and as I'm doing it, I'm also translating them into ASL in my head. I've started learning sign language. I'm taking classes for it next spring. I'm excited. 

And now I'm off to record. This was the last chapter I had recorded and saved. I hope everyone has a good holiday, and I'll see y'all next week with Chapter 24. 

[Chapter 23](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9ylr4gr3m9f17hj/Shark+Tank+23.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doucement, s'il te plaît - Gently, please  
> Lentement - slowly


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Chapter 6 has been updated!

I LOVE the ending of this chapter. Its an amazing line, and I think it fits really well with Hannibal. I never really find myself satisfied when Hannibal just gives up killing. It always feels like he's now the one being forced to hide a part of himself instead of Will. Unfair, ya know? But honestly, Hannibal cant just escape and they run off into the sunset together. That would be a boring ending! Zombie is waaaay too awesome to do that. 

Random Blurb  
I've just bought the game, 'To Trust and Incubus' on Steam. Its amazing. 

Now, I use the word 'game' very loosely. Its labeled as a Dating Sim, but its not. Its an R rated Visual Novel. And by R rated, I mean Adult rated. The game comes censored, however Steam has an 'uncensored' patch that is completely free. Be warned. This game is porn. If you uncensored it, there will be very detailed dicks on your screen. And two (sometimes 3) anime men fucking. I would rename it 'Troupey Fanfiction: The Game' if I could. It has a real ABO and/or Sentinal/Guide feel to it. It also deals with things like Abuse, both physical and sexual, polyamory, Asexuality, the question of if Incubus wammy magic really means consent, superior/employee relationships, and other things. I was pretty surprised by the things put into this game. [ShippersGuidetotheGalaxy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GWx4B4Prho) did a stream of the first hour or so of the game just the other day if you're interested in a preview. Its censored, but even still its pretty graphic. NSFW!!!! Its cheesey, troupey, and porn. If that sounds like your cup of tea, check it out. Honestly Mrs Shipper and the chat are worth the watch either way. Its hilarious. 

Thank you for all the lovely kudos! I hope everyone had a great holiday!

[Chapter 24](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w6qd7n8zcjfxktb/Shark+Tank+24.mp3)


	25. Chapter 25

This is what happens when I have a late start at work now. I didn't have to start till 8, but I still couldn't sleep past 5, so I got up and did some editing. Uploaded a re record, did half of this chapter, then finished it after work. I tried to record at least Ch 26, but my hubby decided to come home early, the jerk. Oh well, I have off tomorrow, and I plan to record the rest of this story. Hopefully my voice will hold out! I'm gonna be so sad when this is done :(

So Elemental recced the fic 'Mark me not a Savage' by KatherineKrawl. It was excellent, however, it is a WIP. Terrifying. Only my deep trust of Ele let me read it lol. It's a great ABO story, with a bit of a twist to the normal dynamics. 

[Chapter 25](http://www.mediafire.com/file/00a255xy7v27asj/Shark+Tank+25.mp3)


	26. Chapter 26

So, in the last chapter I had mentioned that I had Wed off, and that I was going to try to record the rest of Shark Tank and get another chapter out. Well....I went into work to cover lol. I DID however, get the rest of this recorded. (Not the remaining re records though) I'm actually kinda sad. We're getting close to the end T___T Another thing about work. I went in today, worked 6-2pm. Went home, did some editing here, showered, was getting ready for bed......then got a call to come in and cover for a couple hours lol. So I worked 11 hours today.

I mentioned on a Twitter comment (I don't twitter, don't follow me, my twitter is empty) that its really embarrassing to say 'cock' out loud. I amend that though. The worst thing to read out loud is 'hole'. I've found I'm getting very desensitized to reading sex scenes though and listening to the play back. So....that's good? 

I've mentioned that I have a lot of bookmarks (I do) and I definitely recommend ANY story I've bookmarked. However, it occurred to me the other night that my History tab is scary. Really. I caution anyone looking at my history tab. I read some weird, fucked up shit sometimes. I just know I'm going to get a comment one day like 'Rhast, why is your history full of weird tentacle porn one shots?' The answer is cause sometimes I find them entertaining. Read at your own risk. 

I'm off tomorrow (for reals this time. I actually requested off, so there's a big X through my name and they CANT call me in) so expect at least 1 chapter tomorrow. Maybe more depending on my mood. Thank you for 'listening' to me ramble on. 

Much love for all your Kudos and comments! 

[Chapter 26](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wb7y6lcbrchwaze/Shark+Tank+26.mp3)


	27. Chapter 27

God, my predictions are terrible. I didn't get ANYTHING done yesterday. Oh well, perhaps I'll take today to get out the last 2 chapters. I'm tired. I'm not rambling at you this morning. 

[Chapter 27](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ce9w6l4ec893c3o/Shark+Tank+27.mp3)


	28. Chapter 28

O.M.G. Second to last chapter. I've been recording these, working, and playing Octopath Traveler. That's it. 

I LOVE this chapter (I feel I always say this) but really, 'fight' scenes are really fun. I feel Will is perfectly snarky in this too. Hannibal as well. The banter is amazing. I swear, I'm so sad that this is all finished. (almost 99%. I have to edit ch10s re record, and chapter 29 and compile it all, but really, its almost done.) And also, I'm off tomorrow! So....I guess probably expect the last chapter sometime tomorrow? Did these last chapters come out too quickly? I dunno, I just kinda get in a roll and knock out 4 or 5 at a time, then other times just one chapter feels like it takes forever. 

Personal blurb:  
Work has been AMAZING since the co worker I had issues with left. Really. So much less stress. Also, I had a TERRIBLE nightmare last night that my teeth kept breaking and falling out. That's, like, my biggest fear. I'm strange. 

Much thanks for all the kudos and comments! Dont forget Zombie as well! Pop over to the story and leave them love as well!

[Chapter 28](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4oudheeu24gpo4g/Shark+Tank+28.mp3)


	29. Chapter 20

Well guys. Last chapter. I'm so ridiculously sad. 

I just want to say how amazing doing this podfic was. This was my FIRST Hannibal fic that I ever read, and it really means a lot to me. Zombie is an amazing writer and I'm so crazy happy I was able to make this with their permission. I hope I did it justice and that Zombie enjoys it, even if they cant listen to their own stories. 

I want to give MASSIVE thanks to everyone who Kudo'd, commented, bookmarked, subbed, ect. You taking that time to leave those things means so much to me. It always brightens my morning when I wake to them. If I ever missed replying to a comment then that is completely my fault and I'm extremely sorry. My only excuse is that these last few months have been a bit crazy; but that I actually really love making these. Sharing these stories, helping them get more views (Not that this one needed it, Shark Tank is like the gold standard for our fandom) is really something I enjoy. One day, I swear, I will do something not Hannibal. I keep saying it, but I do read other things lololololol. 

I'm sad this is over, but never fear. I already have the NEXT one already lined up and permission granted and all that jazz. Also, I'll probably take a bit of a break to FINALLY finish re recording With a Crown of Stars. Lol, I keep saying that too, but I swear I AM working on it. I had the first 3 chapters already re done, THEN I bought the new mic and stuff and had to re do my re dos. So now, I once again have the first 3 re re done. 

Thank you Zombie, for writing this.  
Thank you Elemental, for all your support!

Much love,   
Rhast

[Chapter 29](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a4qngzlaak05ywq/Shark+Tank+29.mp3)

If you'd like to download the entire story in one audio file, then this is the link for you. The full version is all 29 chapters compiled into one track, and it is the re records as well, so no worries. This link is the entire finished story. I'm adding this link to the first chapter as well. This file is a giant 6 hours and 45 minutes. Its a big file. 

[Shark Tank full version](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ce5w4e3i9u504o1/Shark+Tank+Full.mp3)


End file.
